


Raining at dawn

by yilimiliyi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 主角死亡一次很失败的严肃文学试水BGM：说了再见以后





	Raining at dawn

# 离世（如果我死去）

掌心的梦话，已翻落成沙。

1827年，大师匆匆离世。

各大报刊痛惜哀悼，叹奇才总是气短。那些印了铅字粗糙的黄色纸张，连绵送君千里。

盖棺的时候二宫站在人群的最前头，漫天大雨中一把黑伞。

人们在他生时讽他，说天才归天才，最终不过是个聋子，却在他走了之后，忙不迭地道尽怀念。

碑是二宫一手立起，对方的家人早已迁居海外，一封讣告都不知能否顺利地送达大洋彼岸。

不想让他的身后像他的生前一般一片孤寂。

“Mr. N，我们想将Mr.S的相片永久装饰在皇家酒店的名人墙上，已经印好了底照。现在您是他唯一的代理人了，所以请您过目。”

在瓢泼的雨中，二宫和也收回撑在碑上的伞，他的灵魂已经飘得很远。

接过用相框裱好的底照，他只瞧了一眼，便再也移不开目光。

生前陪他度过最为苦痛的时光，在那样灰暗的基调下，樱井翔甚至拒绝与自己合照。

他说他要世人只记住自己在发光的时刻，至于那些背后的血汗，或是脑袋中终年不断的自我争执与矛盾，不需要赤裸裸地留下证据。

他却忘了那些全部被他写进了乐谱的音符里，悲怆到让人落泪。

而这底照，却在他最轻狂的年岁被摄下，完好地保留了一个笑容，不知他们是从哪里费了多少功夫才寻了出来。

那时候他爱穿骑马装，扎一个领结，会降低格调在人来人往的大街上拦住自己吵架，说一句话百分之九十都是挑衅。

他在伯爵夫人的生日宴会上表演了他新作的奏鸣曲的第三乐章，技惊四座，在各式各样或艳羡或妒忌的目光中，他托起贵妇的手掌，笑得张扬。

他亲吻夫人满是褶皱的手背，说为您演奏是我一生的荣耀。

他昂着头面对自己，说即便在牢笼中高歌，只要向往自由，就永远是有翅膀的。

他不知道，快门按下火花迸起的那一刹那，自己就在门边看他。

1790年，20岁的樱井翔。

# 一度（初见回忆）

雨天，樱井翔府邸前那几级台阶下汪起了一滩水，他穿着马靴出门，踩了个正着，深褐色的绒面上泛起了一滩滩水渍。

他举着伞，一只手还托着他的礼帽，急忙左右瞟了瞟，侍者和路人都没有注意到这个细节，让他不免心安。

上了马车之后，用手绢稍稍抹一抹，倒也不至于糗得无法登台，不过心情确实是略微受到了影响。

一年一度伯爵夫人的生日宴会，这一回樱井翔获得了垂爱，给了他一个在公众面前作庆生表演的机会，樱井家作为名门，自然也十分注重经由这一个机会，将自己拥有天才音乐才能的长子隆重介绍给各方名流。

直到他倾泻如水的音符和情感以最后一个大和旋收尾，他追求最完满的一颗高傲的心还在郁卒，没了早上那一小出意外，今天原本应是万无一失的一天的。

他起身，将琴盖阖上。

“向大家隆重介绍，樱井家族的长子——樱井翔。他刚刚为我们呈现了一场精美绝伦的表演。樱井君，请为我们说上几句吧。”、

樱井翔整了整袖扣，他微笑的时候眉毛总是会微微扬起，“方才为大家带来的，是小生数日前编写完成的新作，专为高贵的伯爵夫人诞辰所作的，《星辰》第三乐章。不知夫人和各位来宾是否满意。”

是一句谦逊的疑问句，却用了肯定的句调。

台下响起了雷鸣般的掌声，樱井翔在心中舒了口气，想无论如何今天我也是拧回了这一早的不顺了吧。他微微扬起下巴，托起夫人的手，张开怀抱傲视扫过他的各类目光，环顾全场，不经意间看见了门边的小小身影。乐手穿着一件带着花边的衬衣，套着一条深蓝色的背带裤，他将头侧靠在椅背上，怀中抱着他巨大的乐器盒，正在心无旁骛地——打瞌睡。

他的双目中染上了一丝愠怒。

二宫和也被推醒的时候，双眼还明显带着迷茫。他抬头，逐渐变得清晰的视野中出现了一张不悦的脸。

“喂，你胆子不小，在夫人的生日宴上打瞌睡。”

“喔，凌晨打工打得有点儿晚，”二宫转了转眼睛，忽然想到了什么，兀自笑了笑，像是故意问道，“你又是谁，来管我？”

“你……”樱井翔的脸涨得通红，“你把我的演奏都睡过去了吗！你不觉得失礼吗？”

他从学了钢琴至今还是头一回，分毫不差滴水不漏地演奏完毕，却给别人当了催眠的背景乐，荒唐！

二宫耸了耸肩，“反正我也就是来串个场的，”他朝前望了望，看见乐队的大胡子指挥正在冲他招手，“时间差不多了，我先上场了。”

他微微对樱井翔欠了欠身，抱起乐器盒的时候显得有点费力。经过樱井翔的时候，他顿了顿，然后还是低头哧哧地笑出声，“其实我听到了，樱井先生。我是故意骗你的，就是想体会一下，逗逗你这样的名门少爷是什么感觉。”

“顺便一提，虽然你也一定记不住我这种无名小卒，敝姓二宫。”

入了夜樱井翔洗漱完毕靠在床头看镂花玻璃外的夜色，风打散了乌云，终于有了月中皎洁的明月。他觉得，今天一整天隐约的低气压一定就是用来遇见二宫的，小个子走到皇家乐团靠近中央的主小提琴手席坐下准备的时候，还往这里瞟过一眼，虽说只是漫不经心的一个扫视，还是戳动了樱井翔心中好胜的因子。

他觉得自己被无视得有些彻底，即便是讨厌自己的人，也是将自己好端端的放在人生中“厌恶”的重要位置上的，哪像自己对这个小个子这样可有可无。

可是，他捶了捶无辜的床板，皱起了鼻子觉得有些不甘心。小个子的小提琴拉得很好，自己虽然从小也有涉猎，而毕竟专攻了钢琴，在这方面的造诣比不上他。

在他那丝毫不刺耳，反而用略微尖锐的声音演奏出了一片悠扬的乐声中，樱井翔竟情不自禁地，在角落握着拳闭上了眼睛。

作为一个音乐家，音乐在何时都是可以胜过爱恨胜过自尊胜过愤怒，而同时又是他一切喜怒哀乐的化身的存在。二宫的弦下没有哀愁，就像刚才对名门世子满不在乎并心生逗弄一样，随意自在，不过分彰显个性。

就是那一个既柔，却又胜强的“和”字。

如果他，和自己一起演奏《星辰》的话……他的脑中忽然有了这样奇怪的念头，赶紧卷过被子强迫自己入睡，而耳中那时不时惊起的阵阵耳鸣又让他睡不安心。

# 二度（压力爆发）

将所有，雨季的回忆抽丝剥茧，再酿成一口陈旧。

那么你猜会尽是甘醇，还是，涩味难当？

樱井翔是从后门走出诊所的，蓄着大胡须的老人为他拉开厚重的木门，手里被迅速地塞进一沓大面额的纸币。

“樱井先生，其实即便你不给我这些额外的费用，我也会对老夫人保密……”

话音未落人已步下台阶远去，他刚披上的大衣袖扣还有两颗未扭上，体面暂时被搁到一旁。

迈向大教堂前的步履匆匆，教堂顶的十字架劈进乌云，他踩上软滑的草坪，正面望去，才感到稍稍救赎。

“樱井先生，您的耳朵的状况很不乐观。”

你说这老头在说什么胡话。

他想不管不顾地躺下，总怕脏了外套，他想听一会儿唱诗班的旋律，可是耳中刺耳尖锐的鸣声隔断了那些天籁。连带着鞋底粘腻、寸步难行的感觉搅得他火气腾腾。

未来像被人硬泼了一桶白漆，看不见了。话又说回来，前程似锦这种美丽的祝愿和肖想，真的曾经存在过吗？

这个城市的晨间湿冷，一路走来他的呢子衣服上积了一层薄薄的水汽，环住臂膀的时候，手心湿漉漉的，他把帽子胡乱地搭在脑袋上，闷着他古怪的表情。

忽然，那种手舞足蹈，胡乱一气地做些什么的欲望淹没了他——抛却家教的束缚，抛却应不应该的束缚，他心中有一个声音在反复地歌颂着，于是他疾步走进了教堂。

他幻想的成群穿着白衣的唱诗少女们不在那儿，这令他混沌的脑中有了一丝不清不楚的安慰，今天不是做礼拜的日子，起码他并不是听不到那些，起码。

教堂里点着蜡烛，他掀开大钢琴的琴盖，将巴赫的赋格改得乱七八糟，那是他九岁的时候就背谱如流的曲子，他却愤恨，试图毁掉所有童年的努力。闭着眼睛用力地去砸每一个黑键，似是那些方形的突起与他有不共戴天之仇，从教堂敞开的门里呼呼灌进的阴冷的风，吹着他，像是暴风凌迟逆行的帆，他的耳中，纯正的乐曲与疾病带来的杂音轰隆隆地交织在一起似电闪雷鸣——糟糕透了，糟糕透了，糟糕透了！他像风雨迷途的船只，更像一个溺水者，他什么也无法听见看见触见，一切强有力的感知都如水一般在指尖复又溜走成为一片虚无，只是一个劲地，向着谷底沉了下去。

——如果能有个人在此时捞起我就好了。紧紧地皱着他的眉心，眼帘由于用力地合紧，将头整得发晕，可风只把面颊的湿润吹得更凉。

“砰——”

他的右手被强硬地向下按住，琴键发出极其震耳的噪音，破碎的音符就彻底碎裂在此。他喘着气，强定了心绪，眨了眨眼睛，他看见小个子的男生戴着褐色格纹的贝雷帽，肩上挂着沉重的小提琴盒，他另一只手叉着腰，眯着眼睛玩味地看着樱井翔，迎着烛光瞳仁里漏出些许明亮。

“怎么，竟自说自话，把大海弹成了小溪。”

“啊，你……”

“是啊，”对方收回手，搁下琴盒坐到第一排的长凳上，“就是那个二宫。”

樱井翔揉了揉脸，捏了捏耳垂，“你的小提琴拉得真不错，前途无限的样子……”这么说着，心里又是一大波的涩涌上来。

二宫抬高帽檐盯着他几秒，兀自翻了个白眼，“这不像是刚刚糟践了一首好曲子的人有资格说出来的话，先生。”

“我想你也看出来了，很明显地，我心情不太好。”

“那你就更应该用心了不是吗，经由巴赫与上帝对话，你才能得到解脱与灵魂世界的再创造——”瞥见樱井翔铁青的脸色，他讪讪地挥了挥手，“嘛，我只是开个玩笑。”

他在胸前画了个十字，抱着胸半笑着迎接樱井翔再一次谨慎审视的目光。

对方舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，又咬着唇想了一会儿，好一番折腾，“我打赌，二宫先生，你一定没有尝过那种挫败的苦。比如说，你征服了陡峭的崖壁，却在即将采到果实的时候失足跌了下去，就是那种……飘在半空中急速坠落时的感觉。”

二宫起身上前，挤开他占了另半个琴凳，把食指抵在钢琴上一个一个音笃定地按过去，“喔，是没有过啊。不过那不代表我没有追求，而是我根本不怕失去什么……”

“比如说，”他将另一只手稳稳地摆上去，竟弹起《西西里舞曲》，“你知道，每年那么多人出征艾格峰，几乎没几个人回来，不是因为他们不会看天气或是技术不佳冒昧前进，而是……啊呀这里弹错了，他们太在意杀人坡的盛名，忧惧他们会跌落，同时，他们太好胜了，一旦开始攀登，不愿意轻易折返。”

“……西西里还是得用大提琴。”樱井翔吸了吸鼻子，然后他看着二宫和也，艰难地笑了。

# 阻隔（说不出口的情话）

1800，进入十九世纪之后，樱井翔的耳朵已经几乎听不见声音了。而立之年对于一个出身名门的男人而言，本应是宏图大展成家立业的大好机会，可是他却因此而遭遇了落魄。

二宫和也只在一年的开头回到樱井翔所在的城市一次，每年他都会去一个不同的国家生活一年。

樱井翔在五年前的寒冬亲自送他启程。那天他穿了一件特别滑稽特别长的大氅，头上戴着与皮草不相配的针织帽。

他说，我是搞不清楚你，为什么放着好好的日子不过，非得出远门去。

又默默地嘟哝了一句，这下可好？我一年都见不着你一回，想拌嘴的时候找不着人了。

二宫和也笑完他的着装又要笑他此刻的幼稚，他说去过流浪乐手的日子是为了尽快烧尽青春看尽人世百态。

“反正我在一个地方安定下来，第一件事就给你写信，你看行吗大少爷？”

“喔，那还差不多吧。”

“其实我想问你的来着，”二宫和也去拉他戴了皮手套的手，樱井翔不自在地握住，仔细一瞧才发现手已经有些青紫了，马车就等在身后，他还是忍不住又紧了紧那只手，哈了口气替他搓了搓。“我想问你的来着，樱井先生，你要不要和我一块儿？”

“一块儿干……干嘛？”

“嘛，就，体验一下普通市民穷酸音乐家自由自在的日子啊。”

樱井翔犹豫了好一会儿，那时间长到二宫的肩上落了厚厚的雪片，他又重新放开了二宫的手，再带一点难得的细致体贴，将自己的针织帽摘了下来，仿佛这格格不入的帽子是他原本就特意替远行的人准备的一般，为二宫戴上。

他说，那，一路平安。

于是二宫和也撩了撩压住眼睛的刘海，说，好。

要是他知道他离开的间隙，会慢慢离樱井翔真实的世界越来越远的话，他那时是断然不会上那辆打着转的马车的。

而日子不就是这样一错再错，过了又过。

樱井翔对自己隐瞒了听力衰退的事实，所以每年他回去约他小聚的时候，在他们见面吃饭的那短短几个小时里，他一直扮演着从前那般自若的样子，他的目光片刻不离二宫和也，看得对方难免觉得浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，有时候会对他吼说，你又不是从前没看过，他才会悻悻地将目光移开。

二宫又要在心里埋怨，对于你这种性格的人而言，大概借机说句好听的话是会死的。

樱井翔每年的定番是用一脸冷高的表情，与其说是发问不如说是命令，难得的机会要不要我再为你演奏一曲，一年只此一曲喔。

二宫会笑着迁就他，那么恭敬不如从命，好吗？

演奏总是一如既往令人惊艳，他对于琴键的掌握和音量的控制向来都是那么精确，那是长年累月的千锤百炼所锻造的娴熟自然，在二宫的心里，那时的樱井翔已经愈来愈完美。

直至这个冬天。他注视着樱井翔，闭着眼弹着他新创作的交响曲，一台钢琴的力量虽然抵不上他们当初一个乐团那般恢弘，单调却有更静美的效果。第五年，唯独今年他弹奏的不是名师大家的最新作品，而是他自己的创作。

前三分钟刚过，乐曲中流淌的深深的绝望已经让二宫心惊。

他回想起第一次认识樱井翔的时候的《星辰》第三乐章，那种流畅感像是沐浴在一片星芒的光辉中，朝着无云的高空展翅而飞，直到触及清冷的月光。他曾经不止一次地认为，樱井翔是一个传奇，他在那样贴近皇家的名门中，恪守规矩长大，还是保留了如此珍贵的不羁的内心，他从不遏制对于音乐的想象力。二宫曾经想过，要不要救他出去，所以在第一年离开的时候，询问他要不要一起去流浪，看一看真正无垠的草原和无尽的天空，只因对方曾经憧憬过星辰，并已与他的憧憬相融为一。

他是樱井翔此刻唯一的听众，樱井翔的作品如果发表，无疑又是一个经典，但是从二宫的立场出发，他只觉得心一阵又凉过一阵，樱井翔究竟遭遇了什么又是以怎样痛切的心情去写下每一个音符的，他从未对自己提过一个字。

他从座位上站起，低声吼道，“别弹了，樱井翔……”

对方充耳不闻，降了一个八度的主旋律更加荡气回肠。

“别弹了行吗！”他提高了一些音量，几乎是有些哀求，樱井翔侧对着他，仍然没有给予任何回应，钢琴家闭着眼，显得相当投入。二宫和也跌坐回椅子上，一直将剩下的十分钟也完整地听完，模模糊糊地不知道滑了多少颗莫名的眼泪。

樱井翔将手指一根一根从琴键上依依不舍地收回，他用手背抹了抹鼻子，深呼吸一口，这才转头来注视着已经表情凝滞的二宫，“怎么样，水平有没有退步？”

“发生了什么？”他看着樱井翔一步步走来。

“什……什么发生什么……我在问你的意见呢。”

“你他妈告诉我发生了什么！”二宫拍了桌子，起身的时候，不小心带翻了撑着红酒的高脚杯。

樱井翔皱着眉头，“你干嘛啊，什么态度。和我在一起的时候你就不能优雅点吗？”

他仍是避而不答，二宫满脑子都是问号，却也无从问起，他机械地回应道，“你果然是觉得，和我这种人在一块儿是降格调的事是吧，你打从一开始就不该跟我这种人混在一块儿的……”

“二宫，你听我……”樱井翔急忙跨上前去拉他的袖管，二宫和也冷冷地拨下他的手指。

“你不该和我混在一块儿因为你从来就没有，甚至也不打算，对我敞开心扉不是吗？我就那么不值得你依赖是吗，即便是作为朋友，是吗？”

“什么叫……即便作为朋友……”他向后怔怔地退了一步，那表情甚是搞笑，他看见面前的二宫眼眶早已是红彤彤的一片，樱井翔摇着头，局促地。

“不该是这样的，你不明白，我……”

他拿起桌上的纸巾，草草去擦溅在二宫绒面夹克上的红酒，点点酒渍却被晕成了一小片濡湿，他扔下纸团逃也似地往门口走。

“樱井翔！就是那个意思啊！”二宫捞起另一个杯子冲他的背影砸去，而对方没有回头。

“我喜欢你啊……”

# 归去（熟悉的陌生的你的样子）

1801年1月中旬，二宫从法国匆匆赶回，欧洲大陆是年格外寒冷，冰冻三尺，路也不太好走，他归心似箭，要给31岁的樱井翔过一次生日。

去年不欢而散，二宫在那之后多少次想要再去找一找樱井翔，却发现自己根本弄不清楚他在哪儿教书，更不愿不自在地去那座大宅里自取其辱。于是他带着一肚子的问号出发，告诫自己以冲动去解决冲动只会更令事态变得更为糟糕。

下了火车，一路经过了许多蜷在路边只握着一张皱巴巴的火车票的旅客，那些流浪者或许也和他一样，恨不得能够瞬间移动回某个人的身边。他这才明白，一年漂泊，只让他更为挂心了。

马车缓缓停在了樱井翔宅邸的门外，二宫和也下了马车，城中人人都知道樱井翔的家在哪里，但真的到门前，他还是第一次。他甚至在心中酝酿了一遍见到他的父母和弟妹该怎样解释自己的身份——令郎在上层交流圈外，唯一的好友。

门前积了雪还未清扫，显得有些冷清，宅子的四周人烟稀少，二宫推开笨重的铁门穿过庄园朝别墅走去，一路上也未见一个仆人或管家来迎接。难道樱井家出门度假了？

他敲了敲门，玄关的门开了条缝，任君随意的意味。他轻手轻脚地推开，将行李搁在门边的储物架上，客厅里有响亮缓慢的琴声在回荡。

最简单的，哆哆嗦嗦啦啦嗦，小星星的旋律。

每一个键，都像是用尽生命的力量按下去的，最为悲怆的小星星。

二宫和也蹑手蹑脚地走近那串流动的音符，他看见樱井翔背对着他，他将三角钢琴的盖子全部掀起，耳朵贴在琴身上，闭着眼睛，机械地按着琴键。

他从未见过这般不体面的樱井翔，他的衣服和他的发丝全都因为这样诡异的姿势而乱成了一团，二宫环顾四周，许多家具上都盖着白色的防尘布，这里显然只有他一个人了。

二宫不敢靠近，他隐约猜到了什么，这使他惊讶地捂住了嘴，愣愣地唤道，“翔君……”

趴在琴上的人没有回头，在弹完一整首小星星之后，他像是忽然丧了气一般，阖上琴盖把头埋进了那一片黑色中，偌大的客厅里缓缓飘散的，都是他呜咽的哭声。

二宫张大了嘴，他伸出了手，却因为距离太远，触摸不到樱井翔的身体。

不敢靠近。

他根本不知道要怎样处理“樱井翔+哭”这样状况外的状况。

他不在的日子里，樱井翔独自经历了让他的自尊心怎样难以承受的挫折。

只得使出了浑身的劲去喊道，“樱井翔！樱井翔樱井翔樱井翔！”你听见了的话，回头看看我吧。而他还是像上次落荒而逃一样，似是完全听不见自己的声音。

完全，听不见……

爱时难免不计后果，爱时总是难以割舍。为了他可以归途渺渺依然跋涉千里，可近在咫尺却发现无能为力。从未有一刻比现在更加痛恨自己。

二宫在心中对自己冷笑，你知道吗，你知道你自己为什么现在会迈不动步子缩短这短短两米的距离吗？二宫和也，你早已错失了他的世界，他的骄傲他的痛，你的犹豫不决，你的优柔寡断，这一整年的空白，将你又从他的身边进一步抽离。还想缩短这段距离，你凭什么，你连安慰他的勇气都没有不是吗？因为你看到的，你想救赎的，永远都是被关在高塔上的公主，而不是一个落魄的武士。

只因爱时永远不愿去设想他跌落谷底的模样。

樱井翔从凳子上缓缓站起，他用指尖拭了拭眼泪，将一旁的防尘布小心翼翼地拢上钢琴。他失了魂一般转过头，逮住了二宫和也。

这一秒几乎长过一个世纪，樱井翔抬起他绣着家徽的袖套胡乱地又擦了一把脸，他努力想挤出一个笑容，可惜整张脸肿得比哭还难看。

二宫捏紧拳头，攒上了这辈子的所有决心，他走到樱井翔面前，抚平他的眉心和嘴角，点了点他红肿的眼睛，然后掰着樱井翔的脸正对着自己，慢慢无声地用口型说，“我回来了。”

他又翕动着唇，颤抖地说，“你的耳朵，怎么了？”

在樱井翔无助的双眸里，他的视线终于彻底模糊。

# 予你（迟来十年的告白）

1811年，乐手早已连同他的大师一同，再不飘摇，尘埃落定。

“下课。”

老人佝偻着背，费力地去擦满黑板的板书，擦到一半时粉笔擦被温柔地夺去，侧过头推了推眼镜一看，是他的得意爱徒御村托也。

他对待演奏的挑剔颇似当年的樱井翔，这也是自己对他格外关照的原因之一，他并不像樱井翔那样心中压抑着丰富的情感，因而他无法去做一个创造者，而是一个当之无愧的完美表现者。他对一首曲子的完成度总是能够达到接近满分，这样一丝不苟的内心难能可贵。

御村君一丝不苟地将黑板细细擦净，对着他的老师鞠了躬，道，“本周末是我的20岁生日，老师，我想请您来参加我的生日宴会，会上我也要演奏一些曲子，相信您会喜欢的。”

二宫和也拄着杖，捧着御村双手递上的那张烫金请柬，与他的母亲并排坐到最前排的席位。御村弹了一首他有些耳生的曲子，长而不知名。

那些音符的排列组合，竟让他想到了樱井翔。

他记得那一天鸣了一道很响的春雷，刮起的大风险些掀了二宫的伞。樱井翔久违地对他撒娇，竟是要让他买法式长棍配玉米浓汤当早点。二宫收着伞进门的时候浑身没有一处是干的，他想反正樱井翔也听不见，便大声嚷道，“你这该死的，你看看我淋了一身的春雨！”

热好玉米汤去琴房里找他，他双手合拢，躺在那张他惯用的面对壁炉的沙发上，从烟囱倒灌进来的风吹得暖炉中将熄的炭火啪啪作响，未消尽的冬日余威使室内逐渐寒气四溢，二宫愣了很久，直到端着餐盘的手都已经麻木，去摸了摸他的身子，才发现他已阖然逝去。

竟没有一丝悲痛，只有一些遗憾，终究是没能再相伴过上更多的日子。

二宫在他去世后，卖去那座大宅，在城中重新购了一处带阁楼的小房，他将樱井翔生前所写的乐谱全部捐赠给了皇家音乐协会，自己则受邀赴任樱井翔生前任教的音乐学院教授。

樱井翔曾对他“说”，如果没有失聪，真想继续去当音乐老师，住小屋，过宁静的日子。

二宫嘲他到时一定是个顽固不化的老头子，不允许自己的工作和自己的爱徒有任何一个错误。

樱井翔却笑笑，我只是很期待一个年轻的挑战者，我的曲子，最好要交由别人来奏，弹得完美，弹得超越完美，他能理解我，更能挑战我，到那时候我才能自满地说，我写了一段最棒的旋律，后继者会让我的音乐，终于终于实现它的永恒。

低落时刻断肠连连，一直记得樱井翔的眼泪留在肩上的温度，像是走向一片贫瘠荒芜的沙漠，滚烫灼人，二宫那时最为坚定的信念，就是将他从沼泽中拖出。所以，见他说那句话的时候，表情明媚，与高傲，与万念俱灰都不同，咬着笔杆，捏着空白的乐谱，好似那未来真的会实现，二宫也就坚定不移地信了。

信它真的会实现。

神秘的曲子，开头是严肃，前段是热烈，中段是缓慢，后段是灰暗，结尾却如春风化雨，像看一只风筝，慢慢地滑去天际，不见。

好似爱情由高贵的相遇而萌芽，由无法认同而惺惺相惜，艺术家的爱情总是如火星迸发，即便试图用理智压抑，内心也燃起熊熊大火。二宫将那一支柴，收进时间的冰盒，有个由头好告诉自己，总有一天可以亲自点起光明。藉此，他将爱情的线条拉长，缓得像用一生的长线，去赌一条大鱼。

那些过去像是被浸入了天池，二宫不怎么刻意去回忆，也就真的，很久未曾想起。

曾一夜星空缠绵，月垂柳梢，二宫支一张大躺椅，两人在露台乘凉。

樱井翔在本子上写，作为一个艺术家我似乎缺乏浪漫。你知道吗，那些大师们每回陷入爱河，都会为自己的情人写一首很长的奏鸣曲，无论是柔情的三连音，忧伤的小调，每一个音符都在跳动着心意，写的是情话，谱的是爱曲。

二宫半笑着，说那你给不给我来一首？樱井翔露出一脸为难，像在说我表达苦手你又不是不知道。

——你知道吗，他们呐，用那些小蝌蚪来玩文字游戏，感情全都藏在里面，等待心灵相通的人去猜。

“那他们又哪真懂什么是爱。”

——你知道我的，对于人生，我最不喜欢计划外不可控的错误。

二宫点点头，想起过去的樱井翔，曾经为了在演奏会上表现得不令自己完全满意，而去向全体观众的乐队成员鞠躬谢罪，骄傲的他在错误方面不容自己妥协，即便抛弃面子也要做个实在，他甚至在无人的转角蹲下身子抱着头掉过眼泪。

——所以说，如果明知这未来可能无法控制，我也还是愿意走下去的话，那就是我全部的爱了吧。

——那对于你呢？

“好吧，”二宫一笑，“如果我能够保留执念，甘用自己的手去续他的梦想的话。”

他看着樱井翔怔忡的脸，用鼻尖去蹭了蹭对方的，“我不会害你犯错的，你可以放心。”

他在掌声落下时分，看着逆着光的御村托也，想起樱井翔印上眼皮的干燥的吻。

你看我们的记忆，多么纤细不盈一握。

原来灵敏的末梢还残存一些真切触觉，记得当时他的颤抖犹疑，难得流露的不自信——对于一直走下去这件事。

“这首曲子，我悄悄苦练了月余，以向我最爱的大师致敬。”

二宫和也颤颤巍巍地站起了身子。

“他在十年前猝然离世，身后留下了大量乐谱和手稿，我在全部研习了之后，发现了这最后一首被遗忘的曲子。它在曲谱的最后，标题有些奇怪，又不似其他乐曲那样典型，而我却很喜欢。”

“这首奏鸣曲像在说，他的曲，他的人，他的梦，都是残缺的，而爱却使它完整。”

御村举起手中的乐谱，他的目光缓缓地停留在了二宫和也的身上。

“它的标题叫作‘N’，我将它作为今天的最后一首曲子，同样也献给我的老师。”

他托起二宫的手，轻吻他满是皱纹的手背，“恩师，感谢您的悉心教导。”

也终于完整地送达了，樱井翔迟来数十载的心意。

-FIN-


End file.
